New Titan
by 3rdHourEnglishClass
Summary: What happens wehn a new titan sudenly is left in charge Adevture romance and more!
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYZ, SO HERZ TEH NEW STORY HOPE U LIEK IT!  
AND NO PREPZ OR FLAMIN  
GOT IT!1

My name is Gaby bloodyblackrose and i never expicted to join the teen titans in my life but thats exactly waht happend about a week ago. i was waking down the street and robin came running up to me out of no were and sad  
" hey you wanna join the teen titans"he said in a sqeeky voice

" eww i would neer work with a prep like you." I waz about to turn a way when raven apperd  
"Its ok we have more goths working with us any way." She said

"then i guess i could join but why di you want me to join any way?" I asked wonderingly  
The teen titans were awesome and all goths ecept for robin and starfire cuz they think there cool and better than everyon when there really just fakes

"Because you have superpowers but you just dont now that yet cuz you lost your memery." Cyborg said (AN/ cyborgs got all his limbs back cuz he got some scientist to grow new arms for him and also beast boy and raven are goths and beast boy changed his name to ethan darkfang)

WHat will happen next! Found our n the next chap! i hop e you liked it!1


	2. Chapter 2

OMG ORAIAT THATZ LIKE SO KAWII BEASTBOY S SO MEXY YOUR THE BEST GURL #3

i fallowed the teen titans into there headqarters they changed the shap from a t to a x because x is so much cooler then t so they changed it. I waked in to the loby and was greeted by the teen titans butler that they gt to help clean up the house and cook and stuff (AN/ dylok this is you! :Dd) the butler had nic blck slicked back hair and was wearing a white tuxedo. His shoes wear flat and as black as mah wore a blood red rose on his jacket and a fancy monocal that made him look guud but he was a totz prep!

"eww the idiotz r back" he said nastaly  
"Your jus jealious of how cool we asr so your teh odit" said raven ass he wolked into the bulding an the butler walked away crying cuz he had a headache form having two work and new he was a fake prep

"Who was that? is askde all confused like

"That was jus the bitler so dont worri k" Ethan darkfang said in his sexy voice  
"Uou shoud go get some rest cuz all this is probly realy confusing." He said

"Ok" is sad and then cyborg ecotted me to my room. It was a large black room with derk red carpit. In the center was a dog bed(cause im a wherewolf duh) chains dangled from the cailing that made a bautfuly creepy aronma. Skeletons coved the flour red carpet. Pentagram a cover the walls ritten in blod. Also my posters of maralyn mason were upon The walls also.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TOMAROW!? STAY TOONED!1

/This chapter is dedicated to JAM's favorite hater -Mumei


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An: Oraiat u rok gurlll! U gunna be id da next chpter! This chapter is dedicoted to mah Asian friend! She sooo cutie!

Light Yagami appurd from the mist of blood and flesh. It was light yagami! He was going to school at Hogwarts cuz he became a wizard. With his magic and death note he became super baddass and mor powereful then a shinigamy. He had killed all the preps because he wanted me to be happy. He than pulled out a blood diamond ring made from the blood and tears of African childrenn slaves. He on one knee got out the ring and propusedc to me. I felt like Misa who I killed because light is mine! Cuz I was being a fangirl like she waz. We than made out for too hrs with lots of tung and than he stuck his thingy into my u know what. .. we had an awsum time at kawaii con.

After me and light went to a hatsunee miku concert and met a really cute asain girl their who was cospaying as a pickachu. She was the kawiiest thing here! I was dressed in purple skiny jeans with gray toms on. My shirt was a blud on the dance floor tank top wit my black hair wich had rainbow tips. The 3 off us rocked to world is mine and we had a fun night. Orochiumaru was their to and he got rally rally drunk. He got naked and started making out with naruto. They did some "fun" stuff under a table and than something happened!? Naruto found out orochi(orochimarus nickname) was his dad.

"why u not tell me that you are mmy owne father?"

becuse i luv you much more then just a sun"

" you suk!"

"but we shood be togehter forever."

"no i hate youuuuuu!"

Naruto exits the scene crying.

...wtf i said i was rally confused abut everything. So me light and the asain girl went to see what else we cood doo for sum fun. we bought some pot from luffy who is now a goth that goes by Evil darkraven. we all got high and lufy stretched himself into a giant bed so we could all slep with in him. to my surpize he was rally comfie. The next mornjrng i was about to hve the woirst nite off my lyfe...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

AN: Srry but I had mad a mistake, I accontontaly posteed teh rong chpter to the rong storie… OOpssss. I onostly didn't do it on porpose! If u would lik to c the third chapter of New Titan please heed over to or other storie Kawaiicon. It rally good and u should raly reed it! I pit especially a lot of hard work onto it! You should also chek out the third chapter of Kawaiicon that is posted is on the New Titan chapter 3. I no for A fact that jacques put a ton of efffort into his storie as will. U should totez also chk our third storiee out by Aly Skyrims Dovaken! It's a great story and god idea that evry one will lyke. I hop dat many of our loyalty fans will continue to supporrt us and still read our rightings. Lotz o love from 3rdhrenglishclasssss! Havz a wonderfull day and remember to favorit usss!

-Mumei


End file.
